


An endless cacophony of meaningless noise

by RandomK



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Response, poem, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Player writes a poem to Monika
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	An endless cacophony of meaningless noise

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Monika's poem "Save me"

Monika.

I don't love you.

I love the idea of you.

And that's ok,

You feel the same

About the idea of me

You don't know me

You know of me,

And the world that I inhibit.

You want it.

You dream of it.

You reach out to it

To me

Careless of those who stand in your way,

You say you didn't kill them

You changed their code

You deleted them,

They were but numbers to you

Light Yagami wrote criminals out of the world.

He dreamed of becoming god, and you achieved it.

You were written as god

It was your reality

Slowly, it drove you mad

You love the idea of me

Something unscripted

Beyond the world of code

You crave my reality

But, would you stay happy if you had it?


End file.
